Mobile computing devices are used for a variety of different purposes. For example, a user can use a mobile computing device to read and send emails, receive or send text messages, receive or make phone calls, schedule appointments, or to perform other tasks. Whether a user is currently using the mobile computing device or not, it is important to notify the user of various events that occur.
With the increase of functionalities and various applications that are provided on mobile computing devices, an efficient way to receive and/or view notifications is needed.